Hallway Tears
by Erieana4
Summary: Draco hears a girl crying in the hallway. Cursiousity takes over and he goes to see the crying girl. It’s none other than Gryffindor Golden Girl Hermione Granger. Will he make things worse or will true feelings be reveales. Oneshot- DRAMIONE


Hogwarts was practically empty during this time of year. All that remained were a handful of students who chose to stay at school for the holiday. Draco Malfoy strolled through the castle zipping up his jacket as he went. Crab and Goyle were driving him crazy and he wanted to get away from them. He heard soft cries coming from an empty corridor to his left. Curiosity filled him but he decided to walk the other way and ignore the pathetic sight. Approaching the moving staircase he heard laughing at the top of it. He growled and slapped his forehead. "I can't just go 5 minutes without people bothering me!" The people raced down the stairs and Draco's mood only got worse. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were racing down the stairs holding hands. When they reached the bottom they ignored Malfoy and walked around him. Briefly letting go of another. Draco's mind flickered to the couple approaching the sobbing girl. It was the season of giving, he decided to do the girl a favor and tell the traitors to avoid her. "Potter!" He shouted over his shoulder. The couple froze and looked over their shoulders. "Avoid the corridor to the left. Some girls crying in there and it's best to leave her be. So you'll have to shag your slut blood traitor somewhere else." Harry's face turned red and he let go of Ginny. She however looked concerned and went to pull Harry back. "Watch your mouth ferret!" He shouted. Ginny was being pulled by Harry and Draco found the site entertaining. It was like a house elf trying to hold back a Great Dane. "Harry wait a second!" She shouted. He didn't stop moving forward. With an annoyed huff she used her free hand and pinched him hard. Harry yelped and stopped. "Ow! Why did you do that?" Ginny shook her head and stepped in front of her boyfriend. "You said she was crying?" Draco nodded his head watching the witch in front of him carefully. Harry read the situation and a look of realization dawned on him. "Geez. I knew she wasn't okay." He whispered rubbing his temples. "Am I missing something?" Draco asked annoyed. He hated being left out of the loop. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why should we tell you?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Draco shook his head and glared down at the girl. "Bc I told you she was crying in the first place. Come on just tell me. Or else I'm gonna ask her myself." Ginny eyes widened and she assented. She began to tell the story and Draco nodded silently. Taking it all in. "Okay, and Potty, you didn't nothing about it?" He asked angrily. A look of disgust on his face. Harry looked at the ground ashamed. Ginny looked at her bf disapprovingly. Draco made another sound of disgust and walked in the direction of the crying girl. "Where are you going Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Draco ignored him and slowly entered the dark hallway.

Ginny let out a deep sigh and brought a protesting Harry Potter back to the common room. Explaining why it was best to let Malfoy handle this. Draco's footsteps created a rhythm with the soft crying. He froze for a moment, when she stopped. He went to turn back but she hiccuped and started up again. Ideas flashed through his mind on what he was going to say. How to say it. His game plan was to keep up his act but to also help her realize it wasn't worth crying over. But when he saw Hermione Granger's shaking figure his plan was thrown out the window. She was sat against the wall. Her head in her hands as she cried. Her shoulders moved with her cries and her body shook with her sobs. Adjacent to her was a window. The moon light shined down on her, causing a soft glow on her skin and her hair. Draco's mouth went dry and he cleared his throat. Hermione whipped her head up to look him. She swiped at her tears and looked away, embarrassed. "Go away Malfoy." She whispered.

Draco slowly sat down on the floor across from her. A tense silence followed. He just stared at her as Hermione composed herself. "Are you done with the water works?" Hermione glared at the blonde but nodded her head. The two weren't exactly friends but they were friendly. They were partners for practically everything and decided to be nicer to one another. "I heard what's going on with you and the Weasel." Hermione winced and mentally prepared herself for the verbal lashing she was about to receive. "I'm not gonna say I told you so. But I told you so." He stated matter of factory. Hermione began to explain herself "I know but" Draco cut her off before she could finish. "Granger. Just hear me out." Her lips formed a pout and she crossed her arms. She nodded and Draco took that as his que to continue. "You shouldn't cry over him. He isn't worth it. Ron Weasley is a loser. He's also ugly, dumb and has the worse table manners the wizarding world has ever seen. Fluffy's table manners are better." Hermione let out a chuckle and wiped at her cheeks. Which felt sticky from her tears. Draco gave a small smile and continued. "I heard he dumped you this morning." Hermione let out a long sigh. "Yeah. We got into an argument over how much time he's been spending with my so called friend Lavender. I asked if he was cheating on me and he said how could i blame him Lavender Brown is everything I'm not. They've been screwing for 2 months now." Draco let out a mirthless laugh. "No shit.You are nothing like that whore." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Don't take it personally. Like I said. Weasleys an idiot. And browns a slut." Draco pushed himself off the ground and dusted off his pants. He offered Hermione his hand and she took it.

She rose gracefully brushing off her skirt and ruffling her hair. Letting out some tension she still had in her. She looked down and realized they were still holding hands. She blushed and gently let go. "Besides, you're an amazing girl." Hermione refused to look up at him for fear she would pass out. He lightly put his fingers under her chin and she looked at him. Their eyes met and it was like the world went away. "Keep your head up high. Weasley is the one missing out. You're 10 times the girl Lavender is. You'll find someone." He paused and nervously smirked. He took her hand back into his. "Maybe you already have." Hermione chuckled nervously. She wasn't sure what to think. This felt so right but they weren't even close. She looked into his eyes deeply. She felt like she could get lost in them. Her heart soared. She had never felt like this before. "Yeah. Maybe I have." She responded. Draco smiled down at her and stepped back. Exiting the dark hallway with her in tow. "Well that's great. I can't wait to meet him." He said removing his jacket. Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm, "You're a prat Malfoy." He nodded silently and slipped his jacket around her shoulders. Hermione clutched it around her tightly as they walked back to the common room. When they approached the common room entrance the fat lady greeted them, "Hello you crazy kids. You've been out for quite awhile. Glad to see ur doing better Hermione." Hermione smiled back at her and she swung open. "Thanks Draco. For everything." She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they hugged tightly. When they released she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." She went to turn but he called her name. "Tomorrow night, same time same place?" He asked confidently with his classic smirk plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes but agreed. "Good night Granger." He called after her. Before she closed the common room door. Draco walked back to his common room. His fingers lingered on his cheek where she kissed him. They both slept well that's night. Oddly enough they were both glad Hermione was crying in that hallway that night.


End file.
